ROCK-A-BYE-BABY
by MoonAngel010
Summary: Who is this little girl! She looks and acts exactly like Serena, does it have anything to do with the future?Is Serena going crazy or is this a reality! Tell me what you think!
1. The Disappearing Act

ROCK-A-BYE-BABY  
Chapter 1: The Disappearing Act  
Rated: PG-13  
By:Moon_Angel010  
Email: JLuvsU3@aol.com  
  
********************************************************  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
200 YEARS INTO THE FUTURE  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Chibi Chibi, I want you to be good to young Serena, please obey   
her." Queen Serenity pleaded with her youngest daughter as she  
pulled a skirt over the girls head. "Yes mommy." The girl replied  
sweetly. Serenity smiled at Chibi Chibi "Oh, I'll miss you so." she   
said trying to hold back her tears. "Me, will miss you too mommy,   
peas don't cry." Chibi Chibi said, trying to speak her best english.  
  
"Before you know you'll be back home, don't you worry." The queen  
assured, as she pulled a white shirt over Chibi. Soon the girl was  
ready to go. Serenity stared at Chibi one last time "Give me a BIG  
hug." She said. Chibi giggled and jumped into her mothers   
outstreched arms. "I love you mommy." The girl chanted. "Oh, I love  
you too." Serenity wailed in tears, hugging her daughter tighter.  
  
"Honey, Chibi has to go now." King Darien said from behind. Chibi  
giggled as she left her mothers arms with ease. She ran to her   
father and hugged his left leg, for that was a high as she could reach.  
"DADDY!" She yelled in a pleased voice. "Hey sweetie, you ready to   
go?" He asked as he lifted her off the ground into his arms. Chibi  
smiled and replied "You bet!" Darien smiled and gave his daughter a   
kiss on her forehead.  
  
Serenity smiled as she watched, silent tears rolling down her cheeks.  
Noticing this Darien put down his daughter. "Honey go wait with Rae,  
and the girls ok?" He whispered to Chibi. "Ok, daddy." She skipped out  
of the room happily. Darien approached Serenity slowly. She rose up   
from the floor and ran into his arms. "Oh, Darien, I'm going to miss her  
SO much." She cried into his chest.  
  
"Don't worry, Serena, she'll be fine." He explained soothingly as his  
arms comforted her "You're right, its all for the best anyway, she needs  
to train to become a fair ruler, I just hope, Serena doesn't mind." "You  
didn't ask her?" "Um, no, I forgot." Serenity replied wiping off her tears.  
"I'm sure she won't mind," she continued, assurance in her voice.   
"What ever you say honey." He looked at her worry in his ocean blue eyes.  
  
"Will you be ok?" he asked. "Yah, I'll be fine. I love you. I've been  
meaning to thank you" He laughed and asked "Thank me for what?"  
"Thank you for giving me our two beautiful daughters." He leaned in  
and pulled her into a searing kiss. As he removed his lips he added   
"Anytime." She laughed and walked out of the room with Darien, hands   
entwined together.  
  
As they reached the others they realized that the girls had been standing   
before a portal, waiting for the two. "We're sorry to keep you waiting." Darien   
apologized. "Its quite alright." Rae replied. "Well I guess its time." Serenity turned   
to her smiling daughter and gave her a kiss, then a hug, followed by Darien and  
the other girls. At last Chibi could leave.  
  
"Bye mommy, bye daddy, bye girls. I love you mommy!" she called to them as  
she stepped into the vortex of mixing colors. "I love you too, please write to  
mommy!" Serenity replied in a teary voice before Chibi could no longer hear  
them. She didn't care that Chibi could not yet read or write. She hugged   
Darien and watched the portal disappear. "please be good." she whispered.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
BACK INTO THE PRESENT TIME  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena skipped merrily down the sidewalk. It was a warm day, not to hot  
not to cold, there was not a cloud in the sky, and there wasn't a breeze,  
the day was perfect, it was a Saturday making the day even better.She  
was on her way to her date with Darien, NOTHING could ruin her day.  
  
As she passed the Arcade the automatic doors slit open, all of a sudden  
something crashed into Serena's left side. She fell to the floor on her butt  
at full speed. Next to her lay the pinkish-red haired girl Serena at times  
despised. Rini.   
  
"Watch where you're going Serena!" Rini yelled angrily as she rose up from  
the ground, Serena following her. It had been awhile since she crashed into   
somebody, last time being when her and Darien hated eachother. "YOU watch  
where YOUR going!" She replied dusting her bottom.  
  
Before Rini had replied back, Serena continued on her way. Rini caught up  
to her out of breath, "WAIT! where are you going!" She asked forgetting about  
the incedent that had just happened "To meet Darien!" "oh! let me go! please   
Serena! I'll be good! I promise." The little girl pleaded. "You are NOT going with  
me on my date with Darien!" "PLEASE!" "NO" "PLEASE!" "NO!" Before they knew  
it they were at the park.  
  
They had finally stopped arguing, Serena's last answer being no, but of course,  
Rini, did not obey her future mother. "Serena I have to go to the bathroom." Rini  
told her practically jumping up and down. "Is it my problem, NO, you should have  
stayed home, or at the arcade." Serena smirked as she skimmed the park for   
Darien. "BUT I have to go!" she told her again.  
  
Serena's eyes widened with pleasure as she located Darien sitting at far end of  
the park on a bench. She headed toward him ignoring Rini. "SERENA!" Rini wailed  
angrily. "Go away! You pest!" "But I gotta go!" "So go, I'm not stopping you." She  
approached Darien quickly and greeted him. "Hi Darien." He shut the book he was  
reading in waiting and returned her greating with a sweet smile.  
  
He turned to Serena's side "Oh hi, Rini." he said in a surprised vioice, he knew  
Serena would never allow Rini to tag along on one of her dates. Rini would have  
replied but she was to busy bouncing up and down, agony in her dark pink   
eyes. "Whats wrong with Rini?" He asked Serena with a laugh.  
  
"Serena won't take me to the bathroom!" Rini yelled, answering for Serena.   
"No one told her to come! She should've stayed home." Serena replied in  
outrage. "Honestly Serena, is it that hard to take a kid to a bathroom!" He   
asked grabbing Rini's hand and leading her to the bathrooms.  
  
She pouted and sat down in the spot Darien had been sitting. She grabbed his  
book and flipped the through the pages, skimming the things she could. She   
found a page that interested her the most, The page was titled 'The Study Of Man'   
As she looked to the left page she viewed a scientific picture of a man.  
  
As she was reading, there was a rustling noise in the bush in front of her. But  
as she looked up at it, the noise disappeared, and all was silent again. She ignored it   
and went back to the book. But as soon as she had, the noise penetrated the silence  
again. At once Serena looked up, eyes blinking with alertness. But once again it  
stopped.  
  
She hesitated before she went back to the book, but she continued to read.  
*Something is very peculiar here* She thought as she read. Soon the noise  
was heard again, but this time it wasn't a rustling sound, it had been a small  
voice that of mere 3 year old, it whispered the words "Chibi Chibi" Serena shut   
the book, in aggrivation and placed the book beside her.  
  
"OK! I know you're in the bush so show yourself! NOW!" She yelled to the still   
bush in frustration. The people that had surrounded Serena, doing there daily   
business, stopped and stared at her as if she were mental. She blushed furiously   
as she spoke "What are you all looking at! Mind your own business!" At that   
everyone continued as they were.   
  
She turned back to the bush. "If you won't show yourself I'll make you!" She   
whispered loudly at it. She stood up and crouched until she was the same   
height as the bush. She finally reached it despite her difficulty. "Here I come!"  
She whispered at it. She thrusted her hands forward and opened the bush  
down the center, revealing the leaves and twigs.  
  
She cocked an eye brow in confusion. It couldn't have been the wind, for there   
was NO wind. Serena stood up and looked to see behind the bush, nothing.  
*I'm going crazy!* She commented to herself as she sat back down.  
  
Serena felt the spot beside her, where the book had once been, but it wasn't  
there. "What the..." She looked down at the spot to make sure if she was  
correct. Darien would kill her if she lost the book. As she looked for it under  
the bench, she heard pages flip.  
  
Serena immediatley sat up, only to face a girl who seemed to be the age of 3.  
She had the same hair, and eye color as Rini, only a darker shade. The girl had   
the same hairdoo as Serena(although it looked more like Rini's) only difference  
being was that she had heart shaped dumplings on her head, one beside the other.  
  
Serena skimmed the girl, head to toe, she was not even knee high length to  
Serena, her feet didn't even reach the length of the bench. If Serena didn't  
know any better she'd think this girl looked like a daughter she would once have.   
The girl didn't even notice Serena, she just continued to look only at the picture.  
  
"W-Who are you?" Serena stammered. The girl looked up smile about her pink lips.  
"Chibi-Chibi!" She chanted merrily. "ok? wheres your mommy?" "Chibi-Chibi!" The  
girl continued to say. Serena asked no more questions for she knew the answer  
would always be the same.  
From behind she was able to hear Darien call her.  
  
She swung her head around to face the two coming toward her. She looked to  
where the girl was, but she nolonger sat there, all that reamined was the book.  
"What are you looking at Meatball head?" Rini asked. Serena did not reply.  
"Sorry we took so long, Rini insisted I take her to the swings for a few minutes.  
  
But Serena blocked Darien from her mind, something she would rarely ever do,  
but all she wanted to do was make sense of what just happened, nothing more.   
"EARTH TO SERENA!" Rini yelled disturbing Serena who was deep in thought.   
"Huh? oh, um, yeah what ever. Listen Darien I'm gonna be heading home with  
Rini, ok?" Serena murmmered still haven't made sense of the girl.  
  
"OK? Serena are you alright?" He asked worry showing in his deep blue eyes.  
"Did something happen while we were gone?" he continued with a frown. "Um,  
no, I just would like to head home, I'm tired thats all." She assured him with  
a smile. She HATED to lie to Darien, but she wasn't sure if she was imagining it,  
or if it had been reality, either way she would like to be sure herself before she  
told him the whole truth, or anybody for that matter.  
  
Darien still didn't seem convinced with her theory, but he agreed anyway. "Ok,   
Serena, but i want you to call me tonight just to make sure, ok?" Serena nodded   
"Yes, I promise." She turned to Rini,"Come on Rini, you're coming too." As  
they were leaving the both turned around and waved goodbye.  
  
"Whats wrong Serena." Rini asked as they past the arcade. "Nothing." Serena  
replied. "Something did happen while we were gone, and I'm gonna find out   
what it is!" Rini yelled, red eyes engulfed with fury. She left Serena's side and  
ran home, leaving Serena to her thoughts.  
  
*Great going Serena* She thought to herself sarcastically. She reached her  
home porch, and as she climbed the stairs, she heard, once again, a rustling  
sound from the bushes located at the side of her house. *This is not  
happening! I'm losing it, I'm just losing it!* She yelled at herself frantically.  
  
The noise came again, this time closer to her. Serena ran to the bush where  
the noise had came from and towered over it. As she were ready to throw   
open the bush, Rini came out of the house. "Mama wants us to wash up, dinner  
is ready." she told her. It looked like she still hadn't cooled off from earlier."  
Thanks." Serena replied. Before she left she took a quick peak into the bush,  
revealing, once again, nothing but twigs and leaves.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*AUTHOR NOTES*  
  
HEY GUYS THIS IS MY SECOND STORY ONLINE, (THIRD IF YOU  
COUNT MY CO-AUTHORED ONE WITH EARTH ANGEL.) PLEASE   
TELL WHAT YOU THINK. I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW HOW I'M   
DOING AS A FAN FICTION AUTHOR. THANKS FOR READING. AND   
I HOPE YOU ENJOY CHAPTER 2.  
  
-Moon Angel 


	2. Little Girl...Who Are You?

ROCK-A-BYE-BABY  
Chapter 2: Little Girl...Who Are You?  
Rated: PG-13  
By:Moon_Angel010  
Email: JLuvsU3@AOL.COM (feel free to IM me :D)  
  
********************************************************  
Hey! :D  
  
I want to thank all of you that read ch.1 of my story,  
I never knew that Ch.1 would turn out that big of a  
hit! It makes me proud :::Sniff Sniff::: I reallllly   
hope Ch.2 is as good! ENJOY! And one more thing I'm   
really sorry that I took this long to get Ch. 2  
out, I had so many things to do, and so many stories   
to work on!" But hey, here it is : D  
-Moon Angel   
  
********************************************************  
  
Serena grunted. She MUST be going crazy, who know's  
maybe she was going crazy because of her   
attempts to be a student AND a Sailor Scout.She took  
a deep sigh and climbed the stairs. Rini   
was already inside. "Hey mom, what are we having?"   
She asked as she headed toward the kitchen.  
  
"We're having my favorite, special oatmeal." Her mom   
called back. She could hear her father   
grunt. Serena swallowed hard. "Special o-oatmeal?"   
She asked voice unsteady.   
"Yeah, why? Aren't you hungry?" Serena's mom replied.  
"Um, no I'm not,"   
"Oh, thas to bad. Oh well more for us."   
  
Serena gave another sigh of relief. The last time she  
had tasted her mom's special oatmeal  
she had chipped a tooth on it. Ever since then she   
swore  
never to eat oatmeal in that house   
again.   
  
She walked up the stairs and went into her room. She shut  
the door and plopped onto the bed.  
Luna was asleep on the bed. *Maybe I'll take a nap too*   
She turned to the clock, 4:00 *I'll   
sleep for 3 hours.* She laid down and drifed off to sleep.  
  
Serena slowly opened her eyes to total darkness and silence.   
She sat up and looked at the clock. 11:00. Serena groaned   
loudly. She hadn't meant to sleep THIS long! Plus she wanted   
to call Darien. Now it was too late.  
  
Serena sat staring blankly at her phone wondering if she  
should call Darien, at last she came to a conclusion.   
*Tommorrow   
morning, first thing.*  
  
Even though she had slept for a long time Serena was still  
sleepy. She dressed into her pajama's , went beneath the covers   
and drifted off to sleep again.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------@  
  
Serena woke up late the next day. 12:00 in the afternoon! She stretched  
loudly and just stayed there looking at the ceiling. From the look of  
the outdoors it was a beautiful day. Everything seemed perfect except   
for one thing, she couldn't remember what. Then the memory came rushing   
back, she was to call Darien.   
  
She grabbed the telephone and dialed his number. It rang a couple of   
times before the answering machine came up. She hung up and began to dress.  
  
After brushing her teeth she ran down stairs. No one was in the kitchen.   
She slowly wandered into the dining room, and there was her mom a bright   
smile on her face. She noticed Serena and said "Oh hi honey, you're up!   
Um, I have to get some more food today."   
"Why? You just went grocery shopping yesterday?"  
" Oh, I know I did but, with you and you're sister here I have to go   
shopping every 2 minutes!" Her mom replied sarcastically.  
  
"Rini doesn't eat THAT much."  
"Rini?" Her mom asked with a slight laugh.  
"Yeah, thats the only sister I have." Serena replied a little angry.  
"Oh, Serena, Serena...that's SO cute!" Her mom cooed.  
"What is?" Serena was getting confused.  
"You know perfectly well you have two sisters, and here you act like   
you didn't even KNOW Chibi Chibi."  
"Wait what do...."  
"Well I have to go now, watch you're sister for me. Rini's at Raye's.  
She told me to tell you that don't forget about the study session."  
"Wait! But..."  
"Love you honey, be good while I'm gone. BYE CHIBI!" And with a kiss   
to Serena's cheek she was gone.  
  
*Chibi Chibi? oh god don't do this to me!* Serena pleaded. She strifed   
toward the dining room and looked in. Sure enough was the same girl   
from the park, stuffing her face with miniture apples.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AUTHOR NOTES  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HEY EVERY ONE i HOPE YOU ENYJOYED THIS CHAPTER, DON'T FORGET TO   
REVIEW IT! IT MEANS ALOT TO HEAR FROM MY PEERS.   
WELL G2G BUH BYE!  
-MOON ANGEL 


	3. Secret Revealed

ROCK-A-BYE-BABY  
Chapter 3: DESTINY'S ARRIVAL  
Rated: PG-13  
By:Moon_Angel010  
Email: JLuvsU3@AOL.COM  
**************************************************  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AUTHOR NOTES  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey Everyone!  
Here it is...Ch.3 Thank You all for reading my  
story. I've been working on it alot lately. Hope you like  
this ch.Well I'll let you read on. Bye Byez.  
  
-Moon Angel  
  
**************************************************  
  
The little girl from before looked at Serena and giggled.  
"CHIBI CHIBI!" She chanted. "Chibi chibi my butt! You  
can't just barge into my life like this, I don't even know  
you!" Serena yelled putting her hands on her hip.  
  
Chibi Chibi giggled again. She jumped off the armchair  
she was in, set down the apple carefully on the coffee   
table and put herself in the same position as Serena then  
she said, with her held up high "Chibi Chibi my butt!   
You can't just barge into my life like this, I don't even  
know you!"  
  
"STOP IT!"  
"STOP IT!"  
"YOU BRAT!"  
"YOU BRAT!"  
"STOOOOOOOOOPP IT!" Serena begged as she stomped the  
floor. She looked like a 4 year old throwing a tantrum.  
"STOOOOOOOOOPP IT!" Chibi Chibi mimicked.  
"I'm not taking this!"  
"I'm not taking this." Serena grabbed the girls arm careful  
not to hurt her. She expected her to struggle but no, she  
was giving no trouble to Serena. *Ok, they shoud be at  
Rae's if what mom said is true* Serena thought.  
  
She reached the preistess' temple and walked in. Everyone  
WAS there stidying. "HEY!" Rae exclaimed "you actually   
remembered the study session!"   
"Actually no, cuz' I had to tell mama to tell Serena." Rini  
said with a smile toward Serena. Rae sighed and let her  
head fall to the table she was at. "stupid me" She mumbled.   
  
"Ok, people, I have a SERIOUS problem!" Serena explained.   
"What is it?" They all asked in unison. At the far end of theroom   
she could here Mina coo at something. "AW! Look how cute!"   
They all turned to Mina. She was admiring the annoying 3 year old.  
  
"THAT'S my problem. Meet my sister." They all turned to Serena   
"But Serena you don't HAVE a sister."   
"I do now. Her names Chibi Chibi."  
  
Rini's jaw dropped. "D-did you say Chibi Chibi?"   
"Yeah so?"  
"Uh-oh"   
"Uh-oh what?"  
NO response came from Rini.  
"So you're name is Chibi Chibi?" Mina asked sweetly.  
"So you're name is Chibi Chibi?" The girl said in the same sweet   
tone. Mina gave a embarassed laugh. So did Chibi.  
"You can stop it now." She said her sweetness fowing away.  
"You can stop now."  
"I"m not kidding! STOP IT!"   
"I'm not kidding! STOP IT!"  
  
The teen and the girl fought there little combar as the others watched.  
  
Mina turned to Serena furiously. "MAKE HER STOP!" She yelled while  
she pointed to the girl.  
"MAKE HER STOP!" Chibi Chibi replied pointing HER finger to Mina.  
Serena shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Chibi Chibi huh?" Darien asked himself grasping his chin." The girl smiled  
at Darien's voice, then she stopped torturing Mina and bolted toward  
Darien "DADDY!" She chanted happily as she hugged him.  
  
"DADDY?" The rest asked.  
"Darien! Are you having another affair!" Serena asked.   
  
Darien looked at her in disbelief and rolled his eyes.   
  
Just then the room was flooded with pink smoke, and then a quick popping  
noise was heard, when it cleared a levetating black cat's head was floating a  
letter in its mouth. On its forehead was the Moon kingdom symbol. A Crescent  
Moon.  
  
The girl released Darien and reached for the toy. "LUNA P 2!" She yelled  
happily. Serena snatched the letter quickly. As she did every one except  
for Rini circled Serena and tried to read over her shoulder.   
  
Serena cleared her throat, opened the pink envelope and begin to read  
aloud. Before she began Serena noticed through the corner of her eye that  
Chibi was towering over Serena. She turned to Chibi and realized that the 3  
year old was ontop of the lfloating ball.  
  
Serena shook the vision from mind and continued.  
  
'Dear Serena and Darien,  
We of the Moon Kingdom are pleased to inform to you that Chibi   
Chibi will be staying with you. She is our youngest daughter and we hope   
you care for her well. We are sorry for not telling you at her birth, its just  
that we were so busy! I must've slipped my mind...  
  
Raye interrupted "Figures-"  
Serena rolled her eyes and continued without a comment.  
  
'and Rae, I know you to well... I have gotten less forgetful since my time on  
earth, you must understand Raye that as Queen I have many duties, and this   
simple task slipped my mind, so please keep you're rude comments to yourself...'  
  
Serena smirked at Raye. Raye just blushed furiously. Serena continued again  
  
'anyhow, Chibi Chibi's arrival, is much different from Small Lady's, unlike her   
Chibi will stay until she can turn into a Sailor Scout  
successfully known as Sailor Iron mouse . And when she does we will Send  
for her. Please do not spoil her for her well being. There are things you must  
know though, that I think you should know. Chibi can be quite annoying,  
(Sorry to Say) She will mimick everyone, even you Serena. She will not mimick  
Darien though. She eats to much and because of this you must keep her  
food level down, she can have sugar BUT not to much, for if she does she  
will become extremely hyper, and one more thing keep a close eye on her a  
VERY close eye, if you don't she can leave your side without you even noticing   
the slightest. I thinl that covers it all. For now. Enjoy your time with her. I must  
go I have many meetings to attend to. Good-Bye for now.  
  
Love,  
Neo-Queen Serenity &  
King Darien.  
  
Serena closed the letter. "Now she tells us!" She complained.   
  
Chibi smiled slightly and said "I love you mommy." Serena's lips curved into a  
loving smile. "Thank you." She said. Chibi ran up to Serena and said "Up! Up!"  
She stretched her arms upward to Serena.  
But Serena just watched the girl dumb-founded. "Serena?" Darien called "Yeah?"  
She replied her eyes still on Chbi "Pick her up." He explained "OH!" Serena picked  
the girl into her arms with a grunt, "She's kinda cute." She said to the girls.  
  
"How many children DID you have Darien?" Raye asked with lowered eyelids.  
Darien placed his hand behind his head and laughed as his cheeks turned a  
bright red.  
  
"Speaking of children... Rini! Why didn't you tell me or the girls!?" Serena asked   
angrily. Rini sighed. "Cuz' I wanted to be the only child!" Tears welled up in her  
eyes "And here you guys go and have  
another child. That shows that mommy didn't miss me, nor daddy. I was meaning  
to come home, they didn't have to have another child to take my place!" Rini's  
hand closed tightly until you could see her knuckles turn white. Tears streamed   
down from her pink eyes onto the floor. "Its n-no-ot f-fa-air." She said through  
sobs.  
  
Serena put Chibi down. Everyone had quieted down. Chibi walked up to Rini and  
wiped off her tears. "Don't cry sister, me sorry." Chibi apologized voice unsteady.  
She soon began to cry also. She hugged Rini but got no response.   
  
Seeing her two future daughter like this made Serena feel unhappy. Serena   
walked up to the two crying girls. "Don't cry you guys...I'm gonna' cry to!" She   
explained as her throat began to tighten. The girls looked to Serena. Rini's  
tears had slowed down leaving to twin tears streaks down each cheek, Chibi's  
tears had slowed down also but hadn't cried long enough to leave tear traces.   
  
"Come on you two, I'll by you ice cream. OK?" Serena suggested sweetly. Her  
eyes were glassy now. The girls nodded. Serena led them to the temples' doors  
ignoring everyone else. Before they left she said to Rini and Chibi "How much   
money do you guys have?" They two began to laugh and they walked out together.  
  
"What just happened?" Rae asked incredibly.  
"I think we figured out Serena's actually a good mother figure." Lita replied   
watching the door.  
"Isn't that something..." Mina mumbled leaving her sentence unfinished.  
"We learn something new each day...I guess." Amy added sarcastically.  
  
Darien just smiled and said low enugh that no one could hear "That's   
'my' Serena for you"  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AUTHOR NOTES  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey did you guys like chapter 3???? If you did, or even  
if you didn't review my story! I'd love to hear from you.  
please be honest about it to, ok? Well g2g, and work  
on my other stories.  
-Moon Angel  



End file.
